The Party
by Hybuto15
Summary: 3 months after Finn meets FP, PB gets jelous. Read to find out more :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Party**

**Hello people this is my first fanfic, it has taken longer to write than I had hoped but here it is, please review and I hope you enjoy :D**

The Flame Princess was asleep with her head rested on Finn's chest. Finn looked at her and thought about how beautiful she was under the moonlight. Finn couldn't sleep so he just laid there and thought. Finn thought about how, by tomorrow this sigh lent roof top will be the center of the first party he has thrown since Princess Bubblegum rejected him. The thought of her made him sad but he remembered the beautiful girl that laid beside him and he was happy again. Thank glob Finn had learned the flame shield spell or he would be dead already. It had been 3 months since Finn and PB talked so Finn couldn't help but feel that this party would be awkward. She didn't even know that he and the Flame Princess were going out…PB and the Flame Princess weren't exactly friends…what if she was jealous? Finn smiled at the idea. "that would be nice…" Finn whispered to himself as he slowly went to sleep.

Finn opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the bright sun. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and noticed FP wasn't there. Finn walked back in the house and looked for her but he couldn't find her. Jake walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee and then he saw Finn.

"How was your night last night?" Jake asked with a perverted smile.

"Shut up man" Finn replied with a blush. "have you seen FP?"

"Yeah, she went home to get ready for the party" Jake said as he continued to sip his coffee.

"Alright, well I guess ill go on an adventure until the party." Finn said as he grabbed his pack and sword.

**10 hours later**

Finn walked into the tree house and sat his now torn pack on the floor. He was covered in burn marks and his sword was almost completely melted. Jake walked in and saw the condition Finn was in.

"What did you do? Hug your girlfriend?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Screw you" Finn replied, this time he wasn't playing around.

"Alright, tell Jake what happened" Jake said as he sat down.

"Nothing much, just some dragons, Hopefully the party will go better than my day."

"Alright, go get yourself cleaned up, the party starts in 30"

With that Finn went and got cleaned up. It was finally time for the party, FP was the first one there followed by tree trunks, cinnamon buns, lady, Marceline, and a few other random candy people. Finn turned on the music to start the party but his main concern was FP. Finn went and sat on the end of the roof with FP. They had a perfect view of the Candy Kingdom. They sat together in silence, hand in hand until they finally kissed. Nothing could ruin this moment Finn thought. He spoke too soon.

**Cliff hanger hahahahaha :D, its kinda obvious what is going to happen, review and guess to see if your right :D (sorry its short)**


	2. Jelousy

**The Party**

** Wow, within 10 min of posting chapter one I got my first review :D. Any ways I'm sorry that I put completed on the thing, I didn't mean to. So the story will continue as long as you people REVIEW! So Collector zero was my first review and he/she also guessed what was going to happen in this chapter so here it is. Enjoy :D (Beware, bad language)**

** Recap: Finn threw a party and him and FP was making out.**

PB walked onto the roof. Her mouth opened in amazement at what she saw. That bitch she thought as she ran over to Finn and FP. "What are you doing Finn?" she yelled causing the roof to go sigh lent and interrupted the couple's kiss.

"Umm, what does it look like I'm doing?" Finn replied with an irritated tone.

"When did this little romance happen?" PB asked, still yelling.

"When you rejected me, what did you think I was just going to be single for the rest of my life or something?" Finn replied as he stood up. FP just sat there with a WTF look on her face. PB didn't know what to say any more. She had finally realized that she was just leading him on this entire time, she felt sick to her stomach. She was embarrassed, she knew she had to say some thing or she would have to leave in embarrassment. She saw FP.

"You! You just always have to be better than me huh?" PB said as she pushed FP off the roof. Finn gasped but then remembered that FP could fly. Then he heard what would normally make him cry. PB was holding her hand and screaming in pain. She was melting from where she touched FP.

"AHHHHH, Finn, please help me!" PB pleaded. Finn knew it was a part of is hero's honor to help anyone in need so he reluctantly gave her some ice to stop the melting. But he was mainly trying to keep FP from killing her.

"That bitch pushed me off the roof!" FP yelled trying to control her emotions.

"I know, but you don't have to worry, she is leaving" Finn said as he hugged FP and gave her a small kiss. PB over heard what Finn said and yelled "fine, I'm leaving, but don't expect to go back into the Candy Kingdom, both of you are BANISHED!" Normally that would have crushed Finn's heart but this time he was perfectly ok with that. With that PB left the warm tree house and made her way back to her castle. It was dark and cold, she was about half way there when a mysterious voice said "Come here often…Princess?" She turned and saw a man wearing a blue hooded robe with gold trimmings on the sleeves sitting on a stump.

"W-who are you?" she asked slowly backing away.

"I'm the one who is going to get you, your revenge on the Flame Princess" the man said as he removed his hood revealing his long green hair and blue skin.

"And how do you intend to do that?" PB said getting more interested in what this man had to say.

"You see princess, I'm a water mage, Flame Princess is made out of fire, do you see where I'm going with this?" He said with a evil smile.

PB thought about it for a moment. "you know what, I think you need some time to think about it, here is my card" the man said as he handed PB a card that had a circle on it. "just add blood" the mage said before he walked off into the night.

**15 min later**

Could I really have someone killed? PB thought as she sat on her bed. She pulled out the card he gave her and stared at it for a while. What if this is the only way to get Finn back? She thought. I'll decide tomorrow she thought as she sat the card on her night stand. She couldn't sleep…

**Bigslayerguyman: ****Obviouly you dont know what a FANFICTION is so here it is: its what the fans (thats us) want to happen, so i can portray the characters in any way i see fit. But thanks for reviewing any ways...i supose. :)**

**Alright, sorry about that, anyways how was it? Please review. Like the last chapter, review to guess what will happen. I think is kinda obvious, but of course, I already know whats goin to happen :D *Evil Laugh***


End file.
